Living Together
by KeganHorse
Summary: Team Seven has all moved in together! How will Kakashi deal with the mounting attraction he has towards one of his past students when she insists on sauntering around the house in nothing but short-shorts all day? A collection of related one-shots. Rated T! For now...
1. Living Together

Looking back, Kakashi wasn't sure how he allowed himself to be caught up in this situation. He was far too old to be acting so short sighted, and yet here he was, standing in the kitchen doorway in Uchiha Sasuke's childhood home, watching as his three former students bickered and glared and splattered pancake batter all over the cupboards.

He sat heavily in the chair closest to the exit, ready to bolt at the smallest hint of flying cookware. Massaging his single exposed eye, the sudden aroma of fresh coffee assaulted his senses and he peered up to see his worst nightmare – a smiling Sakura holding a steaming mug out to him, dressed in nothing more than a tank top and shorts so tiny he was tempted to take Tsunade up on her offer of naming him her successor just for the sake of banning such clothing.

"Here you are, Kakashi." She chirped brightly, exposing brilliantly white teeth behind perfectly sculpted lips. At the age of seventeen, shortly after the end of the war, Sakura had dropped the sensei staple on his name, effectively dubbing them equals. Two years later and she hadn't referred to him as her teacher once. At first, Kakashi had found it another endearing factor about his cutest student, but now that all the adorable pieces of her were stacking up ever higher he wished he had something to use against the growing tension he felt around her. Like the constant reminder that he had met her when she was twelve and naive and his ward.

But she wasn't twelve anymore.

Kakashi smiled wearily, accepting the drink and allowing her to return to supervising her rather inept teammates to make sure they didn't burn the house down. That had been why she moved in with them in the first place, to make sure they didn't kill themselves. She had insisted that it was hard enough keeping the three of them alive on the battlefield and she wasn't about to let all of her past hard work go to waste over malnutrition or a simple kitchen fire.

After the war, Sasuke had followed them back to the village, intent on returning to his home at last. He had used the line again about how he intended to become Hokage, but as time wore on and it became clear that Naruto would be the one to eventually inherit that title, it seemed that Sasuke had settled for the slightly lesser role of first lady.

Of course, Kakashi had been the first to move into the Uchiha mansion with his former student. It had been a term of the boy's probation, that someone must be with him at all times, and seeing as how when Sasuke was younger he had looked up to Kakashi the most out of anyone in the village, it was no surprise how things turned out. The probationary period had ended over a year ago, but things had become so comfortable that Kakashi never left. Naruto moved in not long after Kakashi had and Sakura was always over to see them, so things were lively and entertaining. And somehow, after years of separation, none of them could bring themselves to ruin it.

Sakura took the longest, holding out two years before she decided to join them permanently. It had only been a month now, but Kakashi was sure he was going to go insane before much longer. It didn't help that she constantly walked around wearing barely anything, nor that her room just happened to be the only one on the ground floor with him, since Naruto and Sasuke shared a room on the second.

Sometimes, Kakashi was sure that since the war, Konoha had somehow become a love comedy type of story, what with the comedic love-hate relationships all around him and now the "I'm in love with my cute young roommate" dynamic that he was bringing to the table.

Taking a slow sip from his coffee, Kakashi let out an involuntary groan that had three sets of eyes settle on him curiously. The drink was black and delicious, with no sugar or cream. How could little things like Sakura remembering not to add fifty sugar cubes and a tablespoon of chocolate syrup, like she did to her own coffee, please him so?

He ignored their probing stares and Sakura's look of concern as he stood, giving a shallow nod in their direction before he slipped out of the kitchen and through the front door. He settled himself on the wooden step next to the morning paper, taking another tantalizing sip before checking the rentals section.

* * *

><p>So, while my love for SasuSaku runs deep, my fascination with teacher-student relationships just couldn't be suppressed. And so, I present to you the "Living Together Series!" A couple of related one-shots having to do with our favorite team living with one another and Kakashi trying to keep himself from jumping his now-grown student. Not that she will make it easy on him, of course...<p>

Read, enjoy and review, yeah?


	2. The Morning After

When he awoke that morning, Kakashi wasn't sure if he was alive or dead. He reasoned to himself that he had indeed regained consciousness, so that must mean he was still among the living. He just couldn't seem to recall a time when existence had ever been this _painful. _

From his position hiding under the covers, Kakashi could hear his bedroom door swing open with an almost inaudible creak. The smell honey and green tea wafted towards him and instantly registered in his sensitive nose.

"Kakashi?" It was Sakura, her voice sounding almost as pained as he felt. "I have some tea. It will help you feel better."

Unwilling to ignore the girl even despite the fact that his common sense was begging him to do so, the silver-haired man slipped one arm free of the sheets, motioning for Sakura to leave the drink on his nightstand.

He should have known better.

Kakashi swallowed the strangled cry before it could free itself as he felt the other side of his full mattress sink beneath the girl's weight. Ignoring his better judgment once more, Kakashi peeked out from beneath the bedding to look at her.

Sakura was in the middle of taking a small sip out of the tea she had brought him, wearing what appeared to be a sports bra and the training spats she usually donned beneath her skirt. She pulled away from the drink, her face grimacing as she stuck out her tongue, fanning at her mouth with her one free hand.

"Ah, this is so hot!" She exclaimed, leaning over him slightly to finally place the mug on the table he had indicated. "Why did I just do that?"

Kakashi's mind was blank. All he could focus on was the slight weight of the young woman above him. The softness that he could feel ever-so-slightly through the thin material of his bedding. Thankfully, her question had been a rhetorical one.

"Man," Sakura sighed, plunking back against the plush pillow that Kakashi hadn't been using. "Last night was rough, but fun." She yawned then, stretching her perfectly sculpted arms above her until her knuckles knocked the headboard and arching her back in a way that drew Kakashi's eyes up and down her lithe, athletic body. He drew the sheets up over his head before she could notice.

"Kakashi," a monotone voice called from the door that Sakura had left open. "Sakura."

"Ah, good morning, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called happily, snapping to a sitting position as she greeted their generous home giver.

Even though Kakashi had lost his suffix two years ago, it appeared that Sasuke would never be without his. Sakura had long since given up on the boy, realizing after his return that they had both grown from the kids they had once been. But to Sakura, he would always be Sasuke-kun. It was her way of reminding him every time they spoke that he was cared for. That he belonged.

Kakashi tried not to be jealous.

"Have either of you seen Naruto?" Sasuke asked, seemingly non-plussed at finding his half- dressed female teammate in bed with their genin teacher. Kakashi wasn't sure what to think about that.

"He's not in bed?" Sakura sounded surprised. "It's only seven in the morning! When was the last time Naruto managed to get up before noon when we didn't have training or a mission?"

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, a slight inflection to the sound that Kakashi was sure the Uchiha had made out of amusement. Couldn't the boy just laugh like everybody else? "Kakashi?"

"No idea," the man spoke, his voice muffled from having his face pressed into the pillow. There was a moment of silence before he felt the slightest shifting from the bed, as though Sakura had mad a small movement. Like a shrug.

"Very well," Sasuke said, the way his voice no longer sounded directed at them told Kakashi that Sasuke had turned to leave. "I'll go make breakfast."

"Now's a good time for those tomatoes, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called after him in the air she adopted when she was giving medical advice. "They're actually good for hangovers!"

He heard the boy make a sound down the hall, something between annoyance and what could be construed as a cheer for Sasuke. The boy did love his tomatoes after all, but after being back in the village for two years now he was able to catch on to the times when he was being teased. He still wasn't a big fan of it.

He felt the bed jostle as Sakura readjusted herself, pulling her legs up and slipping beneath the covers to join him. His back went stiff and he ceased to breathe when he realized what she was doing, willing himself to keep calm in order to prevent other body parts from stiffening as well.

"Wake me up when Sasuke-kun is done cooking," Sakura muttered, curling up and facing away from him. Kakashi managed to turn his whimper into a grunt as he peeked out from under the covers, taking in the disheveled pink hair that was splayed across his pristine white pillowcase.

He knew that he shouldn't be thinking too much about this. It wasn't the first time Sakura had crawled into his bed for completely innocent reasons. Hell, even Naruto had done so on occasion. It wasn't uncommon to be woken up in the morning to one or both of them jumping under the covers to greet him. That's just they way those two were.

But still, in the back of his mind he couldn't help but wonder how that satin hair would look in the moonlight. What it would be like to spend an entire night with her body filling the empty space next to his.

He smiled and went back to sleep, imagining that it was always this way.

* * *

>Hah! Did the title get ya? It's the morning after a huge night of drinking, ya bunch of pervs!<p><p>

Anywho, I am super happy about how well the first installation of this little story was received. Thank you guys SO SO much! I hope you all like this one as well.

As always, read, enjoy and review!

'Til next time. 


	3. Icha Icha Theft!

Icha Icha Theft!

Kakashi dumped his bag unceremoniously next to the door as he entered, kicking off his boots in an equally lazy manor and letting them hit the floor with an audible thud.

He waited, but there was no indignant call to be heard.

Curious, Kakashi peeked his head down the hall where his and Sakura's bedrooms were situated to find her door closed, something she only did when she was not in her room. He cast a cursory glance at the kitchen, where the light was still on and he could see his female team mate's winter coat hanging on the back of her designated chair.

Before she had joined them in this living arrangement, the house had been a disaster most of the time. Kakashi himself had a bad habit of dumping his things as soon as he walked through the door and with Naruto, well, Sasuke had given up trying to clean up every mess that boy made. When Sakura came to live with them, she had insisted upon everything having a 'place,' and heaven help the poor fool who left his gear just any old place.

Just to get a reaction, Kakashi would still do things to purposely rile her up. Of course, he would remedy the situation as soon as she was done scolding him. But there wasn't any point in trying to provoke the girl when she wasn't around, so Kakashi dutifully bent over to retrieve his items, placing them in the correct cabinets before shrugging off his own coat and slinging it onto the wooden seat at the far end of the kitchen table.

Content in the knowledge that the boys were gone on a mission and Sakura was out, presumably having borrowed a coat from said boys' collection, Kakashi stripped off his outer shirt and balled it up before throwing it down the laundry shoot. His undershirt soon followed and Kakashi took a moment to breathe in the fresh, lemony scent of the house before heading into his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

From the moment he entered, Kakashi knew that something was off. He surveyed the small and sparsely furnished room, taking in his perfectly made bed (he may have some bad habits, but none had anything to do with the bedroom) with his large bookshelf to one side and a nightstand on the other and finally to the wardrobe that stood in the corner of the room.

His heart stopped as he realized the problem, his matching gray eyes frozen wide in shock as they snapped back to the top shelf of his bookcase, where a very obvious gap in the spines glared back at him menacingly.

His prized red book, Icha Icha Violence, was missing!

He quickly scanned the rest of his books but was at least pacified to learn that none else were missing. Preparing himself to go on a murderous rampage – for you see, those books were now out of print and rather hard to find here in Konoha, let alone to manage to get one signed by the now dead author, rest his soul – Kakashi flung his door open wide and stepped into the hallway.

And paused at the hushed sound of giggling coming from down the hall.  
>From behind Sakura's closed bedroom door.<br>The door she _never _closed when she was home.  
>Narrowing his eyes, Kakashi stalked down the short corridor like the trained predator he was,<p>

his footsteps so light one was forced to wonder if they even touched the hardwood floor. He pressed his ear to the door, listening to what sounded suspiciously like a page being turned before the soft tinkle of laughter found his ears once more.

Adrenaline still pumping, Kakashi moved without giving his actions much thought. Twisting the handle so quickly he heard the mechanism snap in his and, the white-haired ninja barreled into the bedroom of his nineteen year old female team mate.

"Sakura!" Kakashi shouted, forgetting that his mask had found its way down the laundry shoot not five minutes prior, leaving the outraged expression to fully hit the startled young girl in the form of pursed lips and flaring nostrils. "How could you?"

"Kakashi," the pink-haired girl squealed, pulling the red paperback to her chest and trying to hide the embarrassed flush that was taking over her entire face at being caught. She lost, or rather gave up the fight, when she realized that she was seeing Kakashi's face for the first time since she met him.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack," Kakashi continued, crossing the short distance from the door to her bed in three determined strides, still seemingly unaware that he was maskless and exposed. "You should ask before you take something as irreplaceable as this."

Sakura somehow found it within herself to nod mutely, her former sensei's reprimand falling on half-deaf ears and she continued to openly gape at the man before her. Sure, she had always had her suspicions. A man with such a lithe body and well defined jaw just couldn't have been completely hideous. And if he had fish-lips, the formfitting elastic mask wouldn't have been able to hide that.

But still, the sight of such a stunning face sent the young medic's mind reeling. His nose was sculpted in a way that the gods themselves would have been envious, his full red lips more sensual than any mouth she had ever seen in her life. And when he yelled at her, she couldn't help but to notice the full set of perfect porcelain teeth that he boasted.

"What, no apology?" Kakashi prompted, still believing Sakura to be struck dumb at having been caught reading one of his risque novels. He lifted one corner of his mouth in mock amusement, though now that his panic was diminishing, he was starting to find the whole situation rather entertaining.

Sakura, on the other hand, was on the verge of cardiac arrest. The small little half-smile had been her undoing. It wasn't like Sasuke's smirk, the one she had loved as a little girl. No, this one was something entirely different. His lips had parted, revealing his slightly longer than average canines. The smile wasn't cocky, but rather sure of itself. Confidant in its power to persuade whoever it was directed at. And most importantly of all, it revealed to her that Kakashi had the most adorable dimples she had ever witnessed.

After a moment or two more of silence, Kakashi finally came to realize the cause of Sakura's near slack-jawed stare. His hands immediately shot up and to his own horror found the soft, yielding and slightly stubbled flesh that hadn't been seen by another person since before his genin days.

"Shit," the older man cursed beneath his breath before leaving the room so fast that Sakura's dazed eyes were unable to follow his movements. Instead, she continued to stare at the space his beautiful face had been just seconds before, hugging the little red book closer to her chest before setting it beside her on the bed.

She wasn't sure she could read more about the sexual exploits of the hero right now and manage to find any of the humor. Not when she was certain that she would be imagining Kakashi's face during every scene.

* * *

><p>I really liked this chapter. The Icha Icha series is a wonderful way to exploit Kakashi, as evidenced by Sakura and Naruto in the series! So of course, if I wanted to get him so worked up that he revealed his lovely face on accident to our dear Sakura, then using his beloved novels was the best way to do it!<p>

The red book, Icha Icha Violence, is the second in the series. This begs the connection that Sakura has already read through the first book, the iconic orange Icha Icha Paradise. What a saucy little minx.

And a very special thank you to all of you who left reviews so far! Poppy Grave Dreams, annashina, harvestangel99, AaCcEeYy and, of course, GUEST. I love you all!

Reviews won't guarantee faster updates, as that is entirely based on whether or not I feel I have a decent idea lurking up there in my head, but they sure as hell get my creative juices flowing!

I hope you all enjoyed! 'Til next time! 3


	4. September 15th

September 15th

He opened the door slowly, placing one hesitant foot through the door and exposing as little of his masked face as he could manage as he peered around the wooden threshold.

There was noise in the kitchen, cupboard doors slamming shut and the unmistakable sound that Kakashi recognized as his blonde-haired housemate whisking a bowl of batter with the ferocity of every tailed beast combined. A technique he had perfected after declaring for them all that Sunday pancakes were a tradition.

Kakashi eased the door shut, thankful that he hadn't been noticed over the commotion that his three young companions were creating. He backed to the edge of the porch and slumped down, feeling like an elderly man as he reclined against the guardrail. He supposed the next step would be to place a creaky old rocking chair on the deck.

Fighting the urge to pull down his mask and run his calloused hands tiredly over his face, Kakashi settled for hanging his head in defeat, balancing his elbows on each propped up knee.

When you were twenty, in the prime of your life and career, birthdays weren't so bad. He could understand their enthusiasm for such an event, but he just couldn't bring himself to feel the same. Today he was turning thirty-four, and it just made his current situation that much more deplorable.

A loud crash from within preceded a loud wail, and then a second crash that, by the sound of Naruto's scream Kakashi was certain was him being thrown into a wall. That boy was utterly useless when it came to the kitchen.

Thundering footsteps began heading straight for the door. Kakashi bolted upright, his first instinct being to bolt from the house and hiding out in the furthest pub from the Uchiha district. However, he became as immobile as a deer in headlights and as the door opened and the footsteps came to a sudden halt, he knew that he was too late.

"Kakashi," he heard Sakura gasp quietly behind him before she quickly stepped out and slammed the door shut. "What are you doing home so early? We weren't expecting you until this evening."

As he stood, Kakashi couldn't help but be overwhelmed by the sight before him. Sakura's silky pink hair was pinned up, various strands hanging loose in a haggard fashion that was actually quite becoming on her. She wore a yellow apron adorned with sunflowers, almost all of which were obscured by what appeared to be flour.

The rosette blushed, a shade only slightly darker than her hair, as his gaze lingered. Smirking, Kakashi managed to tear his eyes away long enough to answer.

"I may not have the Sharingan any longer, but I am still the infamous Copy Ninja," he grinned broadly up at her from his vantage point on the sidewalk, a good two feet below where she stood. "Did you really expect me to work my whole birthday away?"

"Honestly?" Sakura snorted, matching his wry smile with on of her own. "I half expected you to come home in a body bag just to get out of having a birthday."

Kakashi mimicked wiping a tear from his eye. "Ah, Sakura-chan, you know me too well. Since you are so understanding, I think I might just pop out for a bit."

As he turned to leave, Kakashi felt Sakura's hand land on his shoulder, prompting him to stop.

"Wait," he heard her say, much closer now that she was halfway down the old wooden steps. "Just let me get you your gift before you leave." As she felt his shoulders tense, Sakura added, "I won't tell the boys you're back. Just stay here a moment."

Kakashi peered over his shoulder to find her gone, the front door cracked open the tiniest bit. From the continued sounds from within, it seems the boys hadn't noticed a thing.

She reappeared moments later, a small parcel wrapped in silver paper with a dark gray bow around it clutched in her tiny hands. She walked halfway down the steps again, standing eye to eye with him as she extended the gift towards him.

Taking it, Kakashi couldn't help but give it a little shake. Nothing rattled. He returned his gaze to Sakura only to find her even more flushed than she had been before.

"Go on, now," Sakura backed away, suddenly skittish though she hadn't been before. "Get going before I change my mind and inform the boys that you're home." She stumbled on the last step, catching herself at the last moment before turning around and disappearing through the door once more, closing it fully this time.

Kakashi walked to a bar a good fifteen minutes away, ordered a tall mug of draft beer and settled himself in a corner. He fingered the ribbon thoughtfully as he sipped at the drink through his mask, wondering at what kind of gift Sakura would give him.

Before they had all begun living together, this had never been an issue, they had been far more interested in discovering his face than his birthday. As for Christmas, it was usually a treat to ramen, a home cooked meal or absolutely nothing at all from his three former students.

After half his beer was gone, Kakashi finally gave in to temptation and pulled on one end of the dark gray ribbon, unraveling it before carefully pulling at the tape, removing the shiny wrapping in one flawless piece.

It took a moment to comprehend, but when he managed to understand what it was Sakura had given him, the rest of the beer was gone within seconds.

Kakashi quickly waved over a server for a second beer, adding a third onto that order after the look he received when the young woman glanced at the pristine new book laying on the table before him.

The Shotaiken Chronicles: "Morning Glory."

Seven beers later, Kakashi decided that there was no way he could ever go home now. Not with that beautiful, innocent and amazing little pervert he had created there waiting for him.

Hey, everyone! Sorry it has been a while, I don't have internet so this chapter is actually being painstakingly posted using my crappy busted phone. But it works! Plus, I have been super lazy :/

I wondered what Sakura would give Kakashi for his birthday, and after the last chapter I decided that she would be the kinda gal to go all out when it comes to something new. She wouldn't settle for re- reading the same three books for a decade straight, no way! She would go out and find more masterpieces, and then share them with her master in corruption.

Also, the title means The First Sexual Experience Chronicles: "Morning Glory." If you are over 18 or of an age where you are mature enough to understand, then morning glory needs no further introduction. I imagine it would be about either a young kunoichi on her travels, similar to Icha Icha, only without the "political undertones." Something Sakura picks out must be full of love and passion and hopeless romantic crap, right?

I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
